It's sweet at the same time bitter
by TumblyWobbly
Summary: Flaky was usually bullied by her old classmates that made her everyday the worst. Good thing, it all has come to an end! She can finally start over and live happily at long last. She can finally find true friends! and.. even love she can never imagine.
1. Finally

TumblyWoobly Presents!

A Happy Tree Friends Fanfiction! About the kawaii couple Flippy and Flaky!

All of your reviews will be fully appreciated! I hope you do enjoy this!  
I gave my best and I really hope you all like it! -^_^-

Oh! and their in Anime form! -^_^- Ahehe!

Disclaimer : I don't own any character of htf here. They all belong to their respective owners. ^_^

Chapter 1: A long awaited feeling and experience

Finally! this is the last day of my junior high school days! It really was hard for me since everyone hated me for they say I was too clumsy and boring for them. But that's just me. I can't go by their orders. I have my own life. And I choose to run it my way. They usually tease me, Dandraky ( for Dandruff + Flaky ) and any other horrible and insulting names they could think of. It really does hurt deep inside me, like mental torture. T-torture.. I paused my thoughts for awhile and realized there were tears running down my face already. But I'm just glad that it will soon be over. Thank God.

That day went by fast and ofcourse the same. They all still bullied me and made fun of me. I try to keep hold of myself not to even shed a single tear or they'll just made fun of me more. For months they have bullied me, I have always kept silent. I didn't say a thing. I always keep saying inside my mind that it will all be alright. Even though I can't take much more. It's was really painful. Like I've slept on a bed with glass shards. I'm just really thankful that it has all come to an end. Plus, I would really like to go far away from here and discover new great things such us true friends.

And there it was, the bell ringed. Everyone rejoiced. Some even threw their bags up high in the air because of their intense happiness. As they laugh and scream in happiness, I sneak out of the room and ran to the school's gate. I was just as happy as them ready to get away from here, especially from them. My junior days could have gone better if it wasn't for them.  
And I ran and ran trying my best not to bump on anyone. And ofcouse, I bumped into someone, but nothing ruined my mood.  
I started to hum happily after that. And I'm still running like I'm in a marathon. Minutes later, waters drips onto my nose and ofcourse I knew it was going to rain already. But I didn't care. I even waited for the rain to completely pour down and soak me wet. It made me even happier.I danced in the rain happily like I've won the lottery.  
When I reached home, I laughed like crazy and hugged the door. I blushed quite hard and scanned the area.  
And phew! , no one was out to see me. I'm really just not me today. And I really do not want gossips spreading from the neighborhood that I've gone mad or something. I really longed for this feeling for a long time. Being finally free, from the chains of pain.

" I'm home! " I said happily.

" woof! woof! "

" I'll bet your hungry, Puffly! " I named him Puffly, because of his incredibly puffy and cuddly fur. ( I'm so sorry if I suck in names! * bows * )

Puffly sways his tail and sticks out his tongue meaning, yes. I then headed to the kitchen and uncanned some dog food for Puffly. After uncanning, I putted the dog food in his bowl and layed it down gently infront of him.

" Eat well! " I said before giving him a gentle pat then heading upstairs.

I opened my drawer and took a towel then I headed to the bathroom to shower.  
After that, I fell asleep.

" H-huh? where am I? "

" Hi Flaky. I'm Pain. "

" P-pain? "

" Yes. Do you happen to miss me already? "

" O-ofcourse not! I have waited for this for a long time! To get away from you completely! "

" Heh. You think I'll just leave that easily huh? "

" W-what? "

" Oh, Flaky. It's like you were just born yesterday. Life isn't all nice darling. "

" L-life..is not what you say it is! It's g-great! w-well except for the people who brings you.. "

" Yes, exactly. Pain. "

" I-I'm determined that my higschool life will definitely be different! Those people who brought me you are long gone! "

" Oh really? "

" W-well Y-yes! "

" Don't be so sure my dear. I'm everywhere. You never know, I might be crawling inside the one that will happen to be the most important to you. "

" H-huh? " As I think in confusion, I start to fall into a big black hole.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " I screamed out loud and fell off my bed.

Puffly started running towards me.

" woof woof! "

" I'm alright. Don't worry. " I smiled and patted him.

I looked at the clock and it's already 11:35. So I wen't downstairs to eat breakfast already. I opened the stove and washed the pan. When I was going to get started on the batter, my phone ringed.

" H-hello? "

" Flaky! "

" G-gaaaah! " my phone slipped from my hand to my other and good thing I got a hold of it before it fell. Well it's cheap. It could be broken easily.

" G-giggles? "

" Yessshh! Teehee! "

" W-why did you call? "

" Because, I miss my childhood friend ~! "

" Hehe! I-I miss you too, Giggles! "

" Where are you going to study for high school? "

" I-I'm not sure yet..."

" How about... At my school! "

" E-eh! Really? "

" Yessssssssssssssh! so we can eat together for lunch and do all sorts of stuffs together! "

" I-I guess..but I'll have to ask my mother first.. "

" Okaay ~! I'm definitely sure she'll approve! "

" I-I hope so... "

" Awww! Don't worry Flaaaky~! tell your mom your with me so she'll be more convinced okay? besides we have known each other since we were just 4! She'll definitely say yes! "

" R-right! "

" That's it ~! and..hey! let's go shopping later! About 3:30 okay~? let's meet up at the park! I'll bring a friend with me so we can double the fun k~~? "

" S-sure! "

" Ahehe ~ byeee ~~~! "

After talking with Giggles, I opened the fridged and took some eggs and mixed it with flour and a little bit of water. Then poured into the pan. After a few minutes, the pancakes are ready. I putted it all on a plate and poured in some syrup. Before eating, I remember that Puffly must be hungry too. So I putted some dog food and whistled for him to come here and eat.

But he didn't come. So I searched for him. When I reached the stairs, I heard some barking up in my room.  
So I went upstairs as quickly as possible to see what's happening. I opened the door and I saw...

" L-Lifty? S-Shifty? "

" Shhhh! be quiet! "

" The cops are here, Shifty! "

" Damn! they catched up to us! "

" U-Ummm? "

Lifty grabbed my hands tightly.

" Listen. Our lives are in great danger here, so would you please cooperate? "

" B-but! A-aah! "

The cops slammed my front door open and headed upstairs.

" Freeze! "

" A-ah! "

" Miss, would you happen to see two men who looks identical to each other? "

" U-ummm, n-no...Sir. I-I just woke up in the sound of your siren. "

" I see. Were very sorry for interupting your sleep. "

" I-It's okay, S-sir. "

Then the cops headed downstairs and out my house. When the cops finally left, Lifty and Shifty rises from my bed.

" Phew! that's was really close! "

" It was your fault we got caught. "

" I just wanted more gems. "

" U-ummm? "

" Oh hey, Flaky! thanks for the save! "

" What do you want in return, Flaky? "

" N-nothing. Y-you can leave now. "

" Ah! I have an idea, Lifty! since were in bed lets.. "

" G-Gaaah! "

" Ahaha! how cute! "

" Haha, I'm guessing she doesn't want to.."

" Well yeah, expect it from o'l boring Flaky. "

" Y-you two are still so mean! "

" Mean today and will forever be. Hahaha! Well I guess we should go now. See you soon, Flaky! "

" Eventhough, your boring.. your still cute, Flaky! "

They both winked at me before jumping off of my roof.

I blushed deeply and ran downstairs for my pancakes must have gone cold already. It must be eaten before it get's any colder.

" Woof woof! "

" Oh! Puffly! here! " I putted his food bowl down and patted him. Dogs can really be handy. Especially in cases like robbery. Haha, I won't expect Lifty and Shifty going in here without being noticed anymore. Ahaha!

After eating, I decided to read some books. My eyes started to get heavier and heavier till I already fell asleep.

I woke up feeling my face wet. It was Puffly licking my face.

" Puffly...s-stop.. " I look up to my clock and saw that it's already 3:15.

" Oh no! I-I have to meet up with Giggles at 3:30! " I hurry upstairs and took a shower. Infact, the fastest shower I've made in my whole life. Then, I took a brown shirt with long sleeves and jeans from my closet. After dressing up I headed downstairs and putted on my converse shoes. I told Puffly to stay put before closing the door and running towards the park like no tomorrow.

As I have predicted, Giggles was already there. With some people..?

" G-Giggles? "

" Hey~ Flaky ~! where have you been? "

" I-I thought y-you said, a f-friend? "

" Did I? I mean some friends~~! But don't worry! Their not the type of people who are mean to others their not familiar with if that's what you're thinking! Let me introduce you to them~! " Giggles grabbed my hands and pulled me closer to her friends.

" Guys, this is Flaky~! my childhood buddy ~! "

" Nice to meet you, Flaky! I'm Petunia! "

" A pleasure to meet you! I'm Cuddles! "

" hiiiiiiyaaaah! Meh Nutteh."

" Pleased to meet you, my lady. I'm Splendid. "

" Hello. " A guy with bandages in his arms said.

" Do it again. " Petunia smacked his ribs with an elbow.

" Fine. I'm Handy. ugh.. nice meeting yah. "

" Much better! "

" So now, that you've met everyone, let's hit the mall ~! "

After minutes of waiting in the bus, we have already arrived.

" Ah ~~~ let's go everyone! wonder what more happiness awaits us~~! "

" You mean, clothes? "

" Yessssh! well, they are my happiness ~! "

When we entered the mall, Giggles suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me to some kind of accessories store.

" Hey, Flaky ~~! Does this look good on me~? "

" U-uh... y-yes.. Giggles. "

" Haha. It does not, does it? "

" U-umm! n-no! Petunia..! i-it's not that it doesn't suit her, but I really don't know much about things like this, so I don't know whether to say it's nice or it looks good. "

" Haha! what a simple girl you are! "

" I-Is that a b-bad thing? "

" Hehe! no, it's cute. "

" U-umm! t-thank you... "

" Hey guys~~! do you think this ribbon suits me~? "

" Haha! we better go over there and see what Giggles is blabbing about now. hehe! "

" I-I guess..haha! "

After shopping at the acessories store, Giggles dragged us to a sales shop that sells cutting edge clothes. While Petunia and Giggles are trying on some clothes, I suddenly saw the National Bookstore. I thought of many books to buy especially the Hunger Games! So I asked if I can just go to the bookstore for awhile and they agreed. I ran to the bokstore with full excitement. I ran to every shelf and looked for the HG book but no luck. Suddenly I stumbled at a shelf I think I forgot to check.

" Hmm? Best Sellers.. s-so the Hunger Games must be right here, somewhere! "

I looked around but still none.

" Maybe it's already sold out. " I let out a sigh. When I was about to go back to that clothes store, I bumped to a shelf.

" W-waaah! I'm going to be in trouble! " As I put the books that I scattered, I finally..

" T-the Hunger Games! " As I was about to get it, I saw a hand appear and held the other side of the book.

" Oh sorry! are you going to buy it? " A guy with green hair and angelic features said.

" U-umm, y-yes..but it's okay. Y-you take it. "

" No, it's fine really. " He let's go of the book and smiles at me warmly.

" T-thank you... "

Meanwhile at the Ice cream stand..

" Hey, Splendid...Isn't that Flippy? "

" Cuddles, you must be kidding me. Why would Flippy go on these kind of places anyway. I heard his quite anti-social. It means he can't even bring himself to talk to the cashier. "

" He's right. "

" What? "

" Just look. " Splendid turns his face to where Handy is pointing.

" Hmm, I guess your-! hey.. "

" What? "

" Isn't that Flaky..? "

" Yeah, it is her..! w-wait...this could be troublesome! what should we do! " Cuddles started running in circles.

" Splendid, Me and Cuddles will go call the girls for help, you try and get Flaky away from Flippy okay?

" I'll be glad to. " Splendid ran as fast he can to stop what might happen bad to Flaky.

Back at the bookstore..

" My name is Flippy. May I know yours? "

" I'm-! " Flaky was suddenly dragged by Splendid.

" Sorry! but we have to go now. "

" S-splendid-kun? "

" Shhh! "

I kept quiet until we reached the Ice cream stand. I don't know really much what's happening. Many thoughts got into my mind like it's time to go home or eat..  
but why such in a fast and escaping-like manner? I look up to Splendid's face and his expressions kind of says " Phew. " After Splendid let's go of his grip, I took the opportunity to ask what's going on.

" W-why did you just drag me like that, Splendid-kun? "

" You were gonna be in danger. "

" D-danger? "

Before Splendid could even speak, I hear Giggles call out my name.

" G-giggles? "

" FLAAAAKY! " Before I could answer, I received a super tight bear hug from Giggles.

" Are you alright, Flaky? Did he do something to you? "

" U-umm...w-who are you talking about..? "

" FLIPPY! " Giggles and Petunia shouted.

" F-Flippy? oh, that nice guy at the bookstore? I-I don't think he can even cause danger to anyone.. "

" He may seem like that but he has a split personality. "

" Split personality? "

" Yes. There is a side of him that which he is intensely nice and good when the other is incredibly deadly and violent. "

" Yeah, I remember that day... when he slashed my hands away from me. "

" H-Handy-kun? S-so t-the loss of your h-hands was his fault? "

" Yeah. I was handing his Math book he lent me when suddenly he took a bowie knife from his pocket. And there it was... I saw my hands drop to his desk as he laugh crazily. "

" He fought in a war years ago. I heard rumors that he single-handedly defeated most of their enemies. They say the he could even kill with his eyes closed. "

I start to realize that tears were starting to fall on my face already.

" I-I don't know w-what could have happened to me if it wasn't for you guys..."

Giggles hug me once more.

" Don't cry now, Flaky. It's okay, it's over. And it's also basically our fault because we didn't warn you about him. Were very sorry. But, no worries! We promise to protect you from him as much as we can! "

" Y-you will? "

" Ofcourse! Besides, were you're friends, and that's what friends do! "

Yay~! Flaky finally got what she wanted! Will these sweet moments last? Find out! -^_^-

I hoped you like it! Your all so awesome! -^_^-


	2. I did it

**Superluckystar!** _Thank you so much for reviewing! It really means a lot! -^_^- * bows *__ and yes! Hunger Games! wooooo! I feel bad for Flaky that I didn't let her get it...__ Haha, but you never know maybe she will...but in a weird and of course unexpected case! Haha! okay, I'll confess.. I'm gonna add it in the story! but I won't be telling which chapter!__ Sorry Flaky! you won't get it that easily and fast. Hehe! I hope you like this Chapter as well! I look forward to more of your reviews!_

I wish to make every chapter as long and as exciting as possible! So you guys can enjoy! -^_^-

Disclaimer : I do not own any characters of htf here. Well except Puffly! -^_^-

Remember : You're all AWESOME. -^_^-

* * *

Chapter 2: I did it

Days go by so fast and it's time for school again. I usually cry when the last day of vacation comes. But now, I can already jump off a building in my intense happiness. Cause, I won't be experiencing hell anymore! I didn't expect my mom to even agree with me when I told her that I want to go to the school where Giggles is going to. And I didn't really expect myself to be going there as well. For I have heard that it's an elite school. Not to far away from here. As long as you got brains or money you're certainly gonna be in.. But me..I don't have either of the two! Waaaah! Well it's worth a shot! It's better than going back to that old no-good and horrible school I used to go to.

" Woof woof! "

" Puffly! what's wrong? " Puffly puts down my cellphone on the ground.

" Woof woof! "

As I unlock my cellphone, I saw a message. So Puffly must be trying to tell that someone texted me.

" Oh! Puffly! your such a good dog! " As I pat him, I opened the message and it says..

Flaky! Your entrance exam is today! Me and Petunia are gonna pick you up at 2 PM. Good luck! I know you can do it~~~! 3 Giggles 3

" W-WHAT! No ever told me that today is going to be exam! I'm going to fail for sure! I havent even studied a single subject! " As I head upstairs to get as much book as I can, my door bell suddenly rang and I stumbled repeatedly at the stairs until I reached the floor.

" O-oww...c-coming! " I stood up a little unsteady but I got a hold of myself quickly and headed for the door. As I opened it, I saw no one but a..

" What's this? A l-letter? for me? by? " nothing was written there from who it is from, so I thought that maybe opening this letter is a bad idea. It may be from someone who is dangerous... like a criminal or something. But curiosity got the best of me and I ended up tearing up the side of the envelope and opening the letter.

Hiya Flaky! Guess whooo? I miss you! I haven't seen you since you moved into another house! How are you now? Let's talk! Can I come over RIGHT NOW?

" Huh? " the last line really confused me. How can he/she ask if she can come over here right now? I mean he/she must be far away from here because he/she wrote a letter! Or maybe he/she is the one who brought it here! But why would he/she still make a letter? He/she can just come over here and talk. Plus, the mailman are usually the ones who bring letters...Or maybe he/she IS the mailman! Well, judging from the situation I don't have a mail box...so he/she would put it in front of my door. But is knocking really necessary? Do every mailman/woman do that?

" Just shut up and open this door. "

I jump in fright due to his/her tone. It was really scary but tiny. And what really confused me was...what could have made her tell me to shut up? I'm not shouting or screaming anything..I swear I was talking inside my mind...

" I can hear your thoughts. Now open this door. " As I shakily get a hold of the doorknob and open my door slowly I saw..

" Ahehe! Flaaaaaaky! " I saw... my old doll I left at the apartment we used to live in years ago. She started running towards me and pulled the fork that seems to be stuck on her head and before I could even run she...

" GAAAAAAH! "

" AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! "

" H-huh? " I looked around and saw Giggles and Petunia hugging each other looking at me with fear. They soon let go of each other as they saw me calm down.

" H-Hey! Flaky! you gave us a scare there! what's wrong? "

" Is it about the exam? "

" N-no.. "

" Hey guys, could you hurry it up? You're gonna be late..! it almost 2:30! "

" Sure Handy! We'll be right there! just give us a minute! "

" Oh I forgot to tell you Flaky, Were using Handy's car. It was a present to him from his father. Even if he does not have hands anymore to drive it, he takes good care of it for it was his only memory of him. He's so overprotective of it that he doesn't want anyone to drive it. But we managed to convince him and use his car.  
So you better dress quick for we only told him that were only gonna use it until you've finished your exam and plus, he's quite short-tempered. "

" S-sure! I'll dress as fast as I could! " and thus, I've also made the fastest dressing-up in my whole life.  
Shower, check, Dressing up, check! maybe I should try it in reading too! So I could already finish Harry Potter! I've been reading it for years and I'm still not done! I want to finish it already so I can go on and move to Hunger Games...which I wasn't able to buy. But there are many other stores out there, so it's no problem!

" Hey Flaky! you done? "

" Y-yes! I'm coming! " I patted Puffly and putted food on his bowl in case he gets hungry before I closed the door and got into the car.

After 2 minutes we arrived. I can't help but stare at the school's beauty. It's so wide and big. The gates are made of solid gold. Everything is shining...so pretty..

" Hehe ~~! Flaky, if your already amazed from right here, wait till you see the inside ~~ "

As we began walking to the school grounds I was greeted by a cool and refreshing breeze.

" W-wow, it's so nice here. So eco-friendly. "

" Hehe~~! I'm glad you're liking our school so far Flaky~! "

" Y-you mean, you all go here? "

" Yeah~~~! "

When I suddenly heard that from Giggles, I kind of felt like I was just a stray cat. They all belong to a high-class family while I..I'm just certainly a trash that was blown away by the wind and ended up here. A place which I certainly do not belong in.

" I'm starting to feel that... I-I should just let this go and just go back. "

" What! " Giggles and Petunia said in a both shocked expression.

" Hey! you're not leaving! "

" And why now, Flaky? Is there something bothering you? Care to tell us? We are you're friends. "

" Yeah ~~! "

" I-It's just I think I don't fit here. "

" Who told you..! They better be ready for some beating up..! "

" N-no! no one told me... I-I just thought of that myself... "

" Awww! Flaky! People, may it be rich or poor they are just the same. It just depends on how you look at it. So lighten up girl! you're not a garbage if that's what you're thinking! I'll smack those people to death that will tell you so! Infact, I envy you, Flaky."

" H-huh? "

As I wonder what Giggles could be envy about me..I noticed that there were hands at my shoulders and I'm being moved forward and backwards repeatedly.

" Flaky! focus! "

" S-sorry! "

When I entered the main building, I can't help but think if this is really a school. It looks more like a palace than a school to me. As I observe more of the surroundings, A lady called me and told me that I may now begin the test.

" Go Flaky ~~! "

" You can do it! We believe in you! "

I took a deep breathe and one last look at Giggles and Petunia before stepping inside the examination room. For there might be a possibility that this will be the last time I'll be see them again. Failing would mean I would not see them again. For mom told me that I'll be leaving this town if I don't want to go back to my old school. Either pass here, go to my old school, or leave town. And surely I don't want to experience torture anymore. So if I don't pass...I'll be leaving.

As I approach the teacher in charge and get my examination sheets, I received a tap from someone.

" Hey...umm? Oh! I remember! I never got your name cause you were dragged by someone! So can I know your name now? "

" I-I'm Flaky. "

" Flaky... how unique! even though this is personal..why did your parents name you that? "

" B-because o-of my d-dandruff...I-it came when I was 3 years old and it never came off. "

" So you're parents just named you when you're already about 3 years old? They took a lot of time thinking about your name and they named you Flaky? "

" Y-yes... "

" But I think it's very cute! It really suits you! "

I really can't tell if Flippy said that, " it really suits you " as a compliment.

" Good luck! I hope you pass! See you later! "

" I... " Before I could even finish my sentence he was nowhere in sight.

As I let out a sigh and sit in a chair to start my test, Flippy appeared again.

" H-hey! Is there something you're gonna tell me? "

I-I cant believe he still heard that! I knew I said that in a very low voice...I-is he really paying that much attention to me...? Normally no one pays that much attention and doesn't hear me in cases like telling them something at the last minute. I usually wait a couple of seconds incase they come back but they didn't. And I didn't expect Flippy to hear me unlike the others!

" Flaky! what was it you're going to tell me? I heard you say something but you didn't finish it cause I was gone too fast, sorry.. I was just sent by my father to get some files here. So what was it your gonna say? "

So he was really paying attention!

" I...I'll do my best t-to pass! "

" That's the spirit! I hope to see you around! " before leaving, he gave me that same warm smile he gave me at the bookstore.

I blushed deeply and felt my heart just skipped a beat.

" C-calm down, Flaky... you'll get m-more nervous and might make the chance of failing bigger if you keep this up... "

I looked at the clock and it's already 4:30 and I look at the board and it says that the test is just until 5:30.

" Eeeeek! w-what am I waiting for! I should already be answering! " and guess what... I answered as fast as I could and... made the fast test answering in my whole life! I only answered 100 items in 25 minutes! So I took the remaining time to double check everything then passed it to the teacher there. And really, I must be trying to break a record without me really knowing! If I can only apply it in reading!

Meanwhile, outside the examination room...

" I wonder how Flaky is doing...? "

" I hope she's fine~~! "

" Hey guys! Is Flaky done yet? "

" Not yet! would you please wait! that's your fifth time calling! "

" If I only had hands I would have left you girls already! "  
" Hahaha! good thing you don't have one! "

" What's wrong with you two? especially you Petunia! You like him, right! then why are you like that! "

" Hmph! he's just so hot-headed sometimes! "

" Heeeheee~~! but tell me... you still really like him even so right~~~? Isn't he hot when his mad~? "

" H-hey! how in the world did you know that? Did you read my diary...! "

" No~~ of course not! I just happened to have saw it~~~~~ "

" GIGGLES! "

" G-Giggles, P-Petunia? "

" FLAKY! " both Giggles and Petunia said at the same time.

" I... "

" Y-you're crying, Flaky... did you fail? "

" N-no... " I hand them my test paper.

" WOAH! 99 out of 100! FLAKY! THAT'S JUST...WOAH! "

" Then why are you crying, Flaky? "

" T-tears of joy... "

" HOW CUTE~ " they both said at the same time and started pinching my cheeks.

" And... "

" And what? "

" A-and because, I didn't tell you guys that I will be leaving town i-if I fail. And I felt really guilty a-about that.. and I thought that maaybe once you find out...things will just worsen. "

" It's okay, Flaky. We know how much it's hard for you. And besides, you passed! what's to worry about! And that's why... I was always jealous of people like you Flaky.

" H-huh? "

" You work hard and give a lot of determination in what you do. While people like me, when they have a lot of money in their pockets already,they don't exert any effort in doing something anymore. Like passing tests. They do things that are easy and work-free by bribing. I want a life where I don't see myself as an unfair person. But still I'm thankful that I'am, because if I'm not...I couldn't have met such wonderful people like you guys! "

Petunia walks closer to Giggles and gives her a hug.

" No! y-you're wrong! Giggles! Your not what you say you are! For years that I have known you, you have worked so hard when you were still like me! you would often pick flowers and go to the big city just to earn extra money for your family! Is that what you say a Freeloader! Maybe now that you're rich you think differently because you've got everything you need! but no! I know, that you're still that same hard working Giggles that I knew long time ago! "

" Yeah! Flaky's right! You're wrong of what you think of yourself, Giggles! "

" Awwww~~~~ Guys~~~~~ I loooooveee you~~~~~~~ "

We grouped hugged so tightly that I can already feel my body going to burst! Until we suddenly heard a car's horn from the outside.

" Oh! there goes Mr. Impatient again.. "

" Yeah~~~! the Mr. Impatient which Ms. thinkhishot-headednessishotandsmexy loves~~~~~ "

" Ahhhhh! Giggles! you no-privacy respecting woman! "

" H-hey guys...w-we should just go and meet up with Handy before h-he gets even more mad at us.. "

Just after Giggles and Petunia finished their conversation, we finally went to where Handy's car is parked to get going and get ready for school tomorrow. When we reached my home, I said goodbye to them 3 and thanked them for everything. After waving to them, I opened my front door ready to go to sleep early for tomorrow. When I was about to go upstairs Puffly ran towards me and barked continuously. He must be missing me. So I gave him a pat and picked him up. He licks my face and all I could do is laugh and giggle on how ticklish his licks are. As I reached my room, I putted Puffly down my bed and headed for the bathroom. After showering, I remember that I should tell someone what happened. I reach for my cellphone and dialed her number...

" Mom? "

" Dear, how did it go? "

" **I did it...** "

* * *

Well, everything went well for our beloved Flaky ~~! -^_^- Wondering how her 1st day will turn out?  
Hmm? Will it still continue her Happiness-filled days? Or give an end to it? Find out! -^_^-

Fliqpy : And this is where everything gets sweet...muwahaha...

Tw : GAAAH! Fliqpy! someone help!

Fliqpy : Now to catch that no-good person that kept me waiting for something smexy between me and my lovely Flaky! But it seems that she's already thinking the way I want to... Finally! Now to catch her and think more of that ~~

Tw : WAAAAH! I'm gonna think sexy as much as I can! T^T so please don't kill me!

Fliqpy : Heeeeheeeeeh..!

Tw : T-thank you f-for reading! Y-you're all awesomeeeee! I have to go now! For I know that Fliqpy cannot stop his urge on killing cause that's what he love the most...but he's r-right! I'm now thinking the way he wants me too... * blushes so very hardly * I h-hope you liked t-this chappie! * bows *

Fliqpy : I'm not done with yooooooooou!

Tw : Gooooodbyeeeee guyssssss! * runs for life *


	3. Why

**Superluckystar!** _You're more awesomeeeeeeeer! hehe! and thank you so very much! for still continuing on reading and reviewing! They all mean so much! and It's okay! He snapped back to his old innocent self again, Thank God! but still thank you so much for coming to my rescue ~!_

**Silverfaith44!**_ Thank you sooo much~~! I hope you still keep liking the story~~! I promise to keep giving my best ~~ !_

**Therosiesweetheart!**_ Here you are~~! I'm so sorry for the super long update! WB's striking again! good thing he didn't take over completely or my update could have took longer! good thing! it didn't! -^_^- And thank you so veeery much~~! and I love you as well~~! and I trust me~ Flippy's made his appearance VERY CLEAR here in this chappie~~ !_

_REMEMBER:_ **You're all AWESOME**. -^_^-_  
_

* * *

Chapter 3 : Why

That doll. It's chasing me again. I know nothing of where I should be running or hiding. All I know is I have to keep going if I want to live. It's calling out to me like I'm it's mommy. It keeps crying and crying whenever she can't find me. I thought that maybe she means no harm to me but the other day where she almost stabbed me with a fork in the heart, I just can't take the risk. But she looks so lonely. Maybe she's just in need of someone. Since, I left her all alone in that room of mine years ago. She was all alone. Up until now...

I stopped running for awhile to see if she's still chasing me..but no. Her footsteps disappeared. When I start to walk again, light suddenly filled the place. I was in my old room. I see myself right there at the bed. I was holding that doll. I named her Cathy. I always had tea parties with her and would usually cry to her if I have problems. She was my only friend back then until I moved to Happy Tree Town and met Giggles. As I look at my 5 year old self again I start to remember what day this is. It was the day I left Cathy. Seconds later, I heard sobbing. Cathy must be near. So I went out of my room to find her and at least comfort her. After all, this IS my fault.

" C-Cathy? "

" Flaky... "

She was sitting at the table in the dining room.

" Cathy..I'm.."

" Dieeeee! " She runs towards me and swung her hammer at me and I flew across the room and crashed to the refrigerator. I feel some blood come out from my head and nose.

" W-why.. "

" Oh, Flaky. Not all that you see are true. In every light there is always darkness. "

" W-what do mean by that..? "

" You'll see. "

Then, Cathy moved closer and raised her hammer once more to finish me off.

" Goodbye. "

" Nooooooooooo! " I woke up almost out of breathe. I look at the clock and I'm surprised it's so early. Whenever I'm having nightmares I usually wake up late or a minute before class. Maybe, it's because today's the day! Nothing can ruin it! not even a horrible and twisted nightmare!

I get a towel from my drawer and headed for the shower. And guys, you know what..now, that must have been the LONGEST shower I ever took. Well, I woke up so early that I can take much time enjoying the warm water that relaxes my soul. My record braking must have stopped. Nooooo! How am I going to finish Harry Potter noooow!

As I unfolded my uniform, I can't help but admire it's overflowing cuteness. It's like the uniforms in Sailor Moon! only with longer sleeves and skirt. After I finished dressing up, I went in front of the mirror to see how I look like. And... I completely ruined it with my ugliness. Then, I quickly went downstairs and grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

" Yay! It's still on! Boys over Flowers! "

" Woof woof! "

" Oh! your hungry already, Puffly? Hmm, well it's still on commercials.. "

I dash into the kitchen and opened the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. His other bowl was getting dirty so I have to get a new one and wash the used bowl later. Then I quickly putted dog food at his bowl and layed it in front of him carelessly that made some of the dog food splat on his face.

" A-Ah! S-sorry, Puffly! " I wipe the dog food I splashed on his face and washed my hands. When I was about to run back to the living room for the commercials must have ended and it's already starting, I heard my stomach growl.

" Oh, stomach! why nooow! "

I opened the cabinet once more and grabbed anything. I didn't mind anything at that time, as long as my stomach would get satisfied already and not interupt my watching, I'm fine.

" Oooh! Popcorn! " I opened the microwave and set it to 2 minutes. Then I ran to the living room like I'm being chased by vicious dogs. I sit on the couch excitedly and putted to the volume to the highest level. Since I forgot to turn on the lights it's like watching in movie theaters. As Jandi and Jun Pyo starts to close their eyes and move closer, I can't help but shake and bite continuously the couch pillow. When suddenly I remembered...

" The POPCOORN! I should have set it to 1! "

I ran back to the kitchen...and there it was. The popcorn exploded as well as my microwave. So I have to clean up the mess or mom would surely be mad at me if she sees the house like this. She visits every Monday to check if I'm doing alright. After cleaning, I smelled like I already came home from school. So in the end, I have to shower and dress-up again and I didn't get to see Jun Pyo and Jandi kiss. Waaaah.

As I was still putting my under garments on, the doorbell ringed.

" O-Oh..! that must be Giggles! Waaaah! " I woke up so early but in the end, they catch up to me still wearing my panty and bra...!

" Flaky~~? Are you in here~? " As they where about to open the door..

" Nooo! " I ran out of the bathroom and pushed the door against them.

" H-Hey! Flaky! Why won't you let us in..! "

" S-sorry guys! I'm still not finished dressing up.. "

" You woke up late huh~? "

" A-Actually, no. I woke up so early the sun isn't shining yet. "

" Then why aren't you ready yet? "

" O-okay guys.. I woke up about 7:00 then I decided to shower and get dressed already so I'd be ready in case you guys come a bit early and to consume my time properly. As I went downstairs, I decided to watch, Boys over Flowers. But then, Puffly said he was hungry so I went to the kitchen and putted dog food on his bowl..and then when I was about to get back on my watching, my stomach suddenly growled. So I grabbed anything and it was Popcorn. I putted it in the microwave and accidentally, I putted it to 2 minutes instead of 1. And there it was, when I was waiting for the magical moment of Jandi and Jun Pyo, only there I realized my mistake then.. BOOM! The microwave exploded with the popcorn and I ended up cleaning up the mess and smelling awful then cleaning and dressing-up myself again. Then the doorbell ringed and here you are, waiting for me. S-sorry guys."

" Hehehe~~ Your so cute, Flaky~~~ "

" H-How does that make me, c-cute..! "

" Heeeheee~~ I see you like Korean Dramas as well~~~ I guess we 3 really are besties~~!"

" Giggles? Petunia? you both like K-dramas as well? "

" Yes. In fact, we would often go on k-pop conventions when there are any. Even if it's far away from here. "

" Haha~~! So don't you worry anymore about missing BOF! Cause we have a CD of that and much more~~! You can come to us and borrow more if you like~~ Haha! and I would be glad to let you borrow it~! Cause, besties share what they have to their fellow bestie righty~~? "

" Ahehe, y-yeah.."

Even though I dressed up super slowly we still made it in time due to Giggles's fast driver. Her driver looks more like a race car driver than her fetcher. And what's happening to me! I'm becoming a slowpoke! I'll never finish Harry Potter at this point if this continues..! When we entered the main building there were many students looking at a sheet of paper.

" W-what's that? "

" That's the list of students assigned in each class. "

" Yaaay~~! I just saw the list and were all in the same class~~! well except.. "

" Except? "

" Me. "

" SPLENDID! " we all said at the same time.

" Haha, no need to get so shocked guys, it's fine. "

" Finally, the noise will lessen.. "

" Handy! You jerk! "

" What the..! You blue-haired fashion freak! "

" Oh~ Angry Love Birds~ "

" Splendid..! Were not Love Birds! " Petunia and Handy said at the same time.

" Haha, I said Angry- "

" We know! "

" Oh, well..I'm off to my class. See you guys! "

" Heheee~~ It seems those two aren't gonna quit easily huh~~? "

" Yeah~ It seems that their getting more flirty with each other today~ "

" U-umm..? Giggles? Cuddles? I-I don't think they are flirting...it's more l-like arguing... "

" Heehee~~ Well Flaky~~, as you can see, that's how Handy and Petunia show their affection for each other~~ It may seem to be more appropiate to call it " Arguing ", but it is how they reveal their undying love for each other, so we call it " Flirting " instead~~. "

" O-oh.. " Wow, that's a unique kind of love. Their like a dog and a cat. How cute.

After minutes of talking, our teacher arrived and told us our seating arrangements. I was told to seat with Petunia and Handy. About three people are seated in a table. Our table was in the third row. I was the one at the left while Petunia is in the middle and Handy's at the right. Cuddles and Giggles are just behind us. After finishing the seating arrangements, we headed on to discussion. The way they teach here are far more better than my old school! I learned a lot!

" Let's go to lunch, guys~~~~ "

" How about Splendid? Who's gonna wait for him? "

" How about you Handy? "

" No way, I'm hungry. "

" You selfish handless jerk! "

" Why you.. "

" I-I'll wait for him.. "

" You will, Flaky~~~? "

" Y-yes.. "

" Okaaay~~ we'll wait for you in the cafeteria~~ and don't worry! we'll save you two soon to be couple a seat~~! "

" U-ummm! "

" Kidding~~~ ahehehe~~~ You guys, hurry up okay~~! "

" Y-yupp! "

I went upstairs and waited for Splendid's class to finish. After 2 minutes, I heard footsteps that must mean that their already dismissed.

As I look into people's faces I recognized somebody..

" Flippy..? "

" H-Huh? Oh! It's you, Flaky! I see you passed! congrats! " He grabs my hand and shakes it gently. I can't help but blush and smile a bit.

" Thank you- " I was cut off from my sentence when Splendid interrupted.

" Flaky..! Uhh, were gonna eat lunch already right? Please excuse us. " Splendid suddenly grabbed my other hand that caused my hand to slowly slip away from Flippy's. But, I felt my body stop when Flippy suddenly tightened his grip for a while then after a few seconds, freed my hand completely. I can't help but wonder why he did that.

" Hey, you okay? "

" U-umm..yes. "

" Why were you at our corridor? "

" E-everyone had a hard time picking of who should wait f-for you, so I volunteered m-myself. "

" Haha. Well, you know I'm a grown up now and can find my way to the cafeteria right? "

" U-umm..y-yes. B-but it would s-seem rude for us, to leave a f-friend behind. "

" Hahaha. Well, thank you very much. It means a lot. But, you be careful around Flippy okay? We don't want any trouble would we? "

" Y-yes! " As I hear those words from Splendid I'm beginning to get more frightened of what they say " harm " that Flippy can cause.

As we arrived in the cafeteria, we were greeted by Giggles and the others. Although their getting attention and stares, they don't seem to mind.

" Hey~~~ guys~~~ what took you so long~? "

" Maybe they decided to spend a little time for themselves! "

" You're definitely right~ Petunia~~! "

" Hey! our class just extended a bit due to our strict teacher. "

" So how was class, Splendew? "

" Yeah. We heard you were classmates with Flippy again. "

" Well, everything went well and fine. He didn't flip out the whole period. Which is unbelievable cause last year, he can't last a period without flipping out. "

" Wow, maybe the Gory Flippy we all know is gone! "

" I wouldn't say that. Just lately, when Flaky was waiting for me, I saw her talking to Flippy. Of course I can't take the risk of having Flaky get hurt, so I grab a hold of her hand and pulled her away from Flippy. Just then, when I looked at Flippy, his eyes were glowing and his facial expression is clearly the same as the old Flippy who cause destruction everywhere. His definitely on the verge of flipping out at that time. "

" Wooooh...! How terrifying! Good thing you guys escaped in one piece! "

" Well, when I was about to pull Flaky away from him, I felt my body not able to pull Flaky any farther. But just for awhile, then I continued on pulling Flaky until he was nowhere in sight. "

" Waaaah~~~ Flaky~~~~ don't you ever talk to that monster again! "

" U-uhh..y-yes.. "

" Alrighty~~~! let's stop ruining our appetite by talking about that creep~! "

" Let's eat! "

After eating, we all said goodbye to Splendid then headed to class. Class went by fast unexpectedly. Our teacher was crammed with works so we have to dismiss early.

" Uh, Flaky! "

" Y-yes, sir? "

" Would you kindly bring these to the guidance office? "

" Y-yes s-sir! "

" Thank you, Flaky! You don't know how grateful I'am to have a helpful student like you! "

" U-umm, i-it's no problem, Sir! I hope you get to finish your work! "

" Ahaha...! I hope as well.. "

" I-I'm off to bring this to the office, sir. "

" Yes, yes! Thank you! "

" Oi~~ Flaky~~~ let's go home~~~! "

" I-I'll just bring these files to the office, Giggles! You can go on without me! "

" Hmm.. just be careful okay, Flaky~~? "

" Yes, I promise! "

As I walk into the quiet palace-like halls I can't help but wonder how much the making of this school is possibly worth. After a few minutes of wandering in the hallways, I realized..

" I-I don't know where the office is..! Aaaah! How could I have forgotten to ask our teacher about where I'm headed to..! I-I'm so hopeless... "

" You seem to be lost my fair maiden. To where are you headed to? "

" U-umm...to t-the office. "

" I see. Follow me. "

Following Flippy maybe a bad idea. Judging from the talks we all had about him. But maybe, it doesn't hurt to trust as long as nothing bad happens. Well, so far.. nothing has happened. I hope until now as well. After minutes of walking, Flippy stopped and opened a door. It must mean we are here. As I take a step inside I can't help but stare at the room's stinging beauty. But I quickly snapped out as I realize I'm with Flippy right now and him alone. This, could really be...troublesome as they say. As I put the files down to the desk Mr. Yamamoto told me, I walk to the the door as fast as I could but then, Flippy seems to be waiting for me to finish my business and was leaning at the door, thus blocking my exit.

" You seem to be in a hurry? May I ask, why? "

" U-Umm, m-my friends are waiting for me, so I should get going.. "

As I try to reach the doorknob, Flippy pulled my hand tightly and pinned me to the ground.

" You know, I wouldn't have to do this, if you'll just behave and be a good girl. "

" W-what do you want? "

" Oh, nothing my dear.. just an answer from you're beautiful lips. "

" A-ah? "

" Tell me, are you dating... Splendid? "

" W-we're just f-friends.. "

" You better be sure of that, or I'll split his throat in half. "

" P-please don't! "

" Heh. I won't. As long as you two don't get all lovey dovey. And besides, I don't think you two will ever get that far anyway. And even if you do, I won't make it last. "

" A-aah..w-why? "

" Why..? I'll tell you why. "

Flippy pressed me harder to the ground and slowly moved closer.

" Cause, I've gone crazy for you. " Then he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. The feeling was so intense. He kisses more passionately than those people I've accidentally watched kissing in 18+ dramas. I don't know what to do and what I can do. I'm really no match for him. I keep trying on breaking his incredibly strong grasp but it was useless. After a few seconds, I can already feel my lack in breathing. No matter how much force I exert in trying to escape him, it all turns out the same. I can't get free at all. I feel tears running down my face already, because for once, I have never experienced being kissed.. not even from my own mother.  
I never thought that the first and the most unforgettable memory of my love life turns out to be like this. Lord, Please...help me.

" Haha, there's saliva all over you're face, deary. How cute. "

" P-please, I-I'm begging you..p-please stop... "

" Oh. I'm just getting started. " He started untying my ribbon and sticking his tongue out.

I cry my eyes out even more. I just can't take much more this. He was really harsh. He licked my tongue as if it was ice cream. I feel more of my saliva gush out from my mouth. As I opened my eyes for a bit, I saw that there was also saliva dripping from his lips as well. Our kiss must really be that passionate and extreme. I just close my eyes the whole time to avoid seeing the horror that I can't believe that's happening to me right now. When I accidentally turn the channel on to a drama for mature people, I always see people making out and stuff. All I do is just close my eyes every time and I make sure of it that there are no holes for me to even peek. The kissing they make are just so forceful, so unbearable. I can't even look at it for even a second. And to think that it's happening to me right now.. and it's 10x more stinging and more piercing, It's like, I'm experiencing torture all over again.

As Flippy pulled away a little to breathe, I took the chance to say something that I hope makes him stop already.

" P-please s-stop t-this...T-this is j-just wrong..p-please..I-I can't take much more. Please.. "

" Hahaha! I'm very sorry deary, but as you can see... I'm still craving for more."

He starts to unbutton his shirt and take off mine. I cry intensely and starts shouting out for help. But then I didn't get to shout anymore louder when Flippy pressed his lips once more but more harder and passionate than ever. He let's go for awhile and stares at me.

" Sweetie, don't you know I stay up all night thinking about you the two getting all mushy? You're just the most stunning lady I've ever layed my eyes on. I just can't believe that something that's supposed to be mine, is already taken. Now, that I know the truth, I'll spare your worthless friend. "

" Gah! "

" And you're pain...is just so fascinating to watch. It makes you even more.. yummier. "

I tried another attempt to escape by pulling away harder than I usually do. I never thought that it would work this time, So I took that awaited chance and ran to the door and out of the office. I wanted to look back to see if his running after me but my eyes just won't let me. I have seen far too much. In minutes of running, I realize that I have no top on, of course except my undergarment. Good thing, it was already late and there are no more students at the campus, well except me and Flippy. So as I reached my locker, I quickly packed my things and I also included there my extra uniform that I brought in case of emergencies. So I dashed to the comfort room and dressed quickly as I could. And I can't believe, I've beaten my last record. Now this is now my fastest dressing-up. After that, I ran like it's the end once more until I was out of the main building at last. As I was about to walk towards our gate, I stopped for a minute to look at the office's window. The lights were still on, that must mean that Flippy is still there. As I look at it a few more seconds, a shadow suddenly appeared that made me jump in fright and hurry and hurry and go home already. After a few minutes of waiting in the bus, I finally arrived at home. The first thing I did was went to the bathroom. I looked at myself at the mirror. I think I just wanna cry until morning. I can't believe I lost my very first kiss to someone like Flippy. Even though it's already over, I can still feel the presence of Flippy's lips still on top of mine. The feeling was a like having a scar, that's forever printed on my lips. Why are these kind of things usually happening to me? Am I cursed or something? Somebody! please tell me... **why**...?

* * *

Well everything's seems to be turning back like last time. She's experiencing pain once more. But you never know, the pain that she thinks that is quite unbearable might soon turn into something she never thought it would turn into. What could it possibly be? Find out! -^_^-

Petunia : * cries *

Tw : Hey.. did something went wrong between you and Handy?

Petunia : Everything's wrong! Why do we always fight..!

Tw : Oh, isn't that the way you two show your love for each other?

Petunia : Really? So that must mean, he's always angry at me because he loves me..?

Tw : Yup!

Petunia : Whoopie~!

Giggles : But he's always angry~~! Even with me~!

Cuddles : And me~

Splendid : And me.

Lumpy : And me!

Lifty & Shifty : And us!

Tw : Well, I have to say that he looks angry with me as well. Sooo, it must mean that Handy secretly loves us all?

Handy : Hi all. What did I miss?

* Everyone looks at Handy. *

Handy : Why are you all staring at me?

Everyone except Petunia : WE LOVE YOU TOO, HANDY! * group hugs Handy *

Petunia : Waaaah! * cries even more * I never knew that I had many competitors! And Handy is an 8-timer!

Handy : Ughh! Stop with these hugs..! I'm gonna burst to death! And an 8-timer..! What the f-

Tw : * covers mouth * O-okay! gotta go guys! I hope you guys, liked this chappie~~~! Don't hesitate to review okay~~~? It all means so much -^_^- Byeeeee guyssss! You're** ALL** you know~ **AWESOME**~~~~!


	4. I think

Hey you, guys! What's up!? -^_^- I missed you all SO MUCH! Sorry for the loooong update! School was pretty hectic! But, Thank God I found some time to finish up a brand new chapter for you guys! Sorry for making you all wait! * bows * Ooh! and I there are POVs now! I hope you guys will continue giving your lovely angelic reviews~! It means SO, SO, VERY, VERY, MUCH. I gave my very best for yooou guysss~~ and hope it was enough for you guys to enjoy more~~!

**Superluckystar! **_Thank you superduperultramegavery much for still liking and reviewing this story up until now~! I'm soooooo grateful~~! I'm sure Flaky is quite jealous of you~! Hehe! Hunger Games is the book of her dreams~! ❤ Hehehe~! * hugs you very tight~! *_

**therosiesweetheart!**_Heheee~! Yes you are~! And Thank you a looooooooot as well for the reviews~! Wah~! Thank you for being excited! I'm so sorry it took this long! Aaand~~! Nope! YOU'RE AWESOMEEER. ❤ * hugs you very tight~! *_

**NyanKisa44! **_Thaaaank yooouu SOOOOO MUCCCCH for the reviews and appreciation of this story~!And you're _MUCH MORE AMAZING _y'know~~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~*_

**KimmyG15! **_No, no~! The story is not awesome without you in it~~! REMEMBER! YOU ARE THE AWESOME SAUCE HERE~~! Thaaaaaankkkkk yoooouuuu so verrrrrryyyyyy muuuuuuuuuuchhhhhhh for giving your support and review on it~! It mean supeeeeerrrrr mucccccccch~~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~! *_

**soulreaperforlife! **_Waaah~! So sooooorry for making you waiiiit so veeeery long~! and Thaaaannnnkkkkk yooooooouu SOOOOOOO VEEEEEEEEEERY MUCH~~! I hope you'll love this next chappie as well~! I'll try to give updates as fast as I can for you~~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~! *_

**Hanpechu! **_GUAH~~! * blushes so very hard * Thhaaaaaaannnnkkk yoooooouuuu so verrrryyy muuuuuucccccchhh for loving this story~~! I promise to still giving my best~! I'm SO WAPPY that I made you laugh~! ❤ * cries in so much happiness then hugs you very tight~! *_

**Raccoonmacaroon! **_Thaaaaaannnkkkkk yoooouuuuu sooo verywery muuuuuucccccch~~! Please don't forget that you're much, much,much greaaaaaaaaaaaateeeeeeer than this story~~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~! *_

**Jessica! **_So very soooorry for the veeerry long update~~! But here it is now~! I hope you'll still like the story~! Thhhaaaaaaankkk youuuu veeeeeeeryy much for reading~! ❤ *hugs you very tight~! *_

**Guest 1! **_Hehee~! People will definitely fall for Flaky~~! Well she is very cute... And Moe~! Hehee~~! I will surely continue this~! And sorry this next chappie took so looong~! but here it is now~~! and Thaaaaaaaaannnkkk you for reviewing and deciding to read~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~! *_

**Guest 2! **_Thaaaaaaaaaaaaaankkkkkkkkkkk yoooooou for falling inlove with this stooooooory~! * blushes so hard * It means so veeeeery muuuuuuuch~~! I'll do my best for you~~! ❤ * hugs you very tight~! * _

All in all, **I **_**SUPERCALIFRAGALISTICEXPIALID OCIOUSLY **_**LOVE YOU GUYS UNTIL THE VERY END. ❤ ❤ ❤ I KEPT BLUSHING AT YOUR WONDERFUL AND HUGGABLE REVIEWS. /W/ YOU GUYS, ARE MY INSPIRATION~~! AND PLEASE REMEMBER...~!**

**THAT YOU ARE ALL AWEEEEEESOOOOMEEEEE AND I LOVEEEE YOOOOU GUYS~~!  
**

* * *

Flippy's POV

...Where am I? What am I doing here? And.. why am sleeping on the floor?

I grabbed the corner of the table near me for support and stood up.

I looked at the clock and it's already 12:03 in the midnight? What am still doing here in the guidance office? I must have been doing some paperwork and fell asleep. That must be it.

I turned off the air conditioner and then headed towards the light switch. When I was about to turn the lights off, I saw something near the plant pot.

A ribbon? Why would it be here in all places?

Someone must have dropped this. I'll return this to the owner tomorrow morning cause I'm beat. Somehow.. I feel like my face is kind of wet. I must have been drooling while I was sleeping. Pfft. Hahaha. How embarassing can I be?

( tw : Yup! That Flippy is the nice one! So simple and inoccent! )

Now! Back to our kawaii, scaredy-hedgehog!

Flaky's POV

..I-I'm shaking. It's like my body is experiencing an eternal earthquake. Plus, I can't sleep.. My mind keeps reminding me non-stop of what happened! Even though, I started reading my remaining Harry Potter books lately to keep my mind away from that happening.. it keeps coming back. Whenever I see myself at the mirror.. I feel like I'm on the verge of crying. I'm scared. It's not me, who I see. It's Flippy-kun. Those mischevous sharp eyes.. his sinister smile. How can I run away from it..? In times like this, Puffly is my only source of joy. But he is with mom right now.

As I stare blankly at the ceiling, I decided to take a look at my cellphone.

There's a message?

[ Flaaaaky~~! You gotta wake up extra early tomorrow~! Were gonna have a morning assembly~! Don't use the microwave this time k~? ~Giggles~ ]

Oh, Giggles. My microwave exploded remember? Haha. ...At least.. I have friends to cheer me on.

I hope I can forget about it sooner. But, it will probably be hard since we are in the same campus. I'll just try my best on avoiding him.

And.. maybe he was just joking. How could he suddenly have feelings for me? He must have his motives. But why.. does he have to..

I remember it once again and try to brush it off by hugging a pillow.

W-Why did have to go that far...? I-I.. don't like it.. a lot..

* knock knock *

Wha..? I look at to where the knocking is coming from. My window?

I appoached the window and opened it..

" Gotcha! " To my surprise, I kicked his.. uhmm.. p-private part.

" Ah..! T-that hurts, Flaky! "

" Ha? " I looked at the suspicious person that appears to know my name.

" L-Lifty..!? "

" Don't forget about me..! "

" S-Shifty..!? "

" Psssh! Hahahahaha! W-what's up with you, Flaky..! It's like you're always seeing a ghost of somesort.. "

" Hahaha, yeah. And Flaky, a tip.. Never open you're window when somebody knocks. It really might be a real burglar and then tries to kill you. "

" A-aren't you one? "

" Well, were the good kind. "

" Does that even exist? "

" Yeah, were right here..! "

" ..W-what are you doing here by the way? "

" The police is keeping a close eye on us and found out our hiding spot. So if you don't mind us sleeping here... "

" N-no...! G-get out! "

" Fine.. sheesh. "

" We never knew you were so mean Flaky! " And then they jumped off my roof again. Those guys never learn. I won't be surprised seeing them in bars soon and begging for mercy. * sigh *

Begging for mercy... A-ah..!

I-I can't take this anymore..! What am I supposed to do...!?

Hours passed and it's already 7. And I decided to get up and dress up. I went and got my towel and opened my new soap. I bathe so slowly and dressed so slowly that I thought a turtle would even catch up to me. I WILL NEVER EVER FINISH HARRY POTTER. Waaah!

After I finished cleaning myself and dressing up, I start to wonder if there is some more things that needed to be done. Oh.. my hair. I should probably comb it...N-no. I-I cant...I just can't..

" FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKY~~! "

I heard heavy footsteps dashing up here to my bedroom.. I better get ready..

* SLAM! *

" WAAAAAAAAAH~~~! "

Giggles hugged me tighter than ever that I thought that maybe, she was secretly a champion wrestler.

" Hey.. you don't look so good, Flaky. Something bothering you? "

" A-ah..! N-nothing! I just didn't sleep well last night! "

" Seriously, Flaky? Well, even though you look like it.. it's really obvious that you have a problem in mind too. "

" Yah~~! Petunia's probably right~~! "

" It's- "

We suddenly heard a car's horn being repeatedly pressed.

" By the way, were using Handy's car again. So we better get going. "

" No~~! Let him wait~~! And besides you like him better when his mad right~~? "

" Don't keep reminding me thaaat! "

" So what was it you're gonna tell us, Flaky~~? "

" Uh.. I wouldn't like Handy-kun to explode with his car so.. let's goooo! " I ran as fast as I could and went downstairs up until I reached Handy's car.

" OII! You SLOW POKES OVER THERE! I can't risk my good attendance on you! "

" SHUT UP! Would you stop being freakishly handsome..! "

Petunia came to a stop and turned into a tomato when she realized what she just said..

" WAAAH~~! THIS IS SOME LOVE STOOORY~~! "

" A-anyway, let's just go. "

Handy was just speechless. He's face was like.. ( 0_o )

I really hope they would be more honest about their feelings. Their just so cute together. Everyone would sure be happy if that happened.. but, it seems like it's going to take sooooomeee time.

After 2 minutes, we have arrived at our majestic, castle-like school, ready for the second day. But, I may not be that ready..

As we gather for the morning assembly, Giggles asked me if I could accompany her to the restroom. So I did.

When we went inside...

OOP! I got surprised that I walked straight to the wall.. Oww..

" H-Hey! Flaky~~! What's wrong~~! Really~~! You gotta spill~~! "

As I try to calm myself down and face Giggles..

" GAH! " I-I can't! There's to many mirrors!

" Flaky~~~~...I'm getting quite worried~~.. And your hair~~.. Did you even comb it~? It's looks seriously bad~~! "

" ..I-I forgot.. "

" Oh~~ Flaky~~~.. Of all the things! " Giggles start to unzip her hello kitty bag and pulled out a heart-shaped comb and a pony with a hello kitty head. Hehe, Giggles really likes cute stuff!

After Giggles brushed my hair and tying it up, we hurried to the ceremony.

Many people where there. Sooo many. Their all shining.. you can easily say that they are from a wealthy family.

" Welcome, students, teachers and visitors! Thank you for all gathering here on this wonderful, lovely day! We are to talk about this years upcoming events and activities that will certainly make each on of you highly intelligent. "

..I-It's Flippy-kun. He's evil aura appears to be gone.. replaced with a peaceful more kind one. I-Is this really him? I remember Splendid telling that he has a split personality. This really must be him, no doubt.

" Well, thank you all for being such kind and wonderful listeners. I hope you'll all have a nice school year and hope you can apply your knowledge in the future. Good Morning, and have a nice day. "

Wow.. that was such a kind speech.

" Flaky~~? "

I turned around to look at the worried Giggles.

" Hey.. you okay..~~? "

" Yup.. I just..umm never thought Flippy-kun is such a great speaker. "

" Heehee~~! Well, everybody here knows that~. He's the school chairman. He's so talented and good with things like that he always gives speeches and do things no other student can do with this kind of age~~~! "

" W-woow.. " I never thought.. he's that kind of person. I just hope.. I didn't have to encounter his other self..

After the ceremony we all went back to class.

Class went by very slowly. I couldn't help but think of it again. I really can't focus. Whaaat do I dooo...!

A-ah..! I fell down my chair..! I-It hurts a looot!

" F-Flaky..!? "

Augh... my head..

" You should bring her to the infirmary. "

" Okay, sir. Let's go now Flaky. "

Petunia putted my arm on her neck and held my waist as we walked and headed to the infirmary. When we arrived, the nurse wasn't present.

" ..Why isn't the nurse here? I'll go find her okay? You stay put. "

I just nodded and sat quietly. I'm really not my usual self today. H-how could I be.. after..

The door opens.

" Petunia, there's really no need..Let's just go back to.. "

" Flaky. "

T-That voice.. it can't be.. F-Flippy-kun...!

" What's wrong? Are you hurt? "

" P-Please don't come near me..! "

I stood up and moved farther away from him.

" Look out! "

I looked around and saw that there was some supplies that was about to fall down on me..

I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the bed and Flippy was on top of me.

" Are you okay, Flaky? "

" P-Please, d-don't touch me..! "

" I'm not going to hurt you.. you just got a bit of scratch here see? "

He pointed out my forehead.

" Ah, let me just get some cotton and some alcohol okay. Please don't be like that, I won't hurt you mhmkay? "

He.. is not that Flippy.

After getting the first aid kit and applying the alcohol and putted cotton on the scratch, he turned to look at me.

" There! All better! Please be careful next time! You won't always have me by your side save you. But, I'll try my best okay? Well, I have to say... I get a bit of clumsy too you know? "

" R-really? "

" Yeah. It's natural to be like that I guess. " And then he smiled. But, not that horrifying smile back then. But a warm and gentle one. Almost like an angel's.

I can't help but.. to smile as well.

" That's much better! I hope to see you smile more often, Flaky! It suits you! By the way, ponytail looks good on you but.. "

He touched my ponytail and gently removed it from my hair.

" Though, you look more cuter with no accessory on! Yeah? "

I just nodded. I really didn't think I'd be talking to Flippy-kun after what happened.. but this side of him seems to be so friendly.. a-and.. C-cute..?

" A-ah, I'm not cute all.. You must be mistaken.. "

" No, Flaky. I have eyes. Look. "

He points it out. Haha.

" I-I know that.. "

" What's so funny? "

" N-nothing! " W-what am I laughing here for! I must go now or else.. something will happen again!

" I-I have to leave now.. "

I tried my best to stand but it's no use. I'm so weak right now and I don't know why..

" Please don't force yourself. Rest while you can okay? I'll try and talk with your homeroom adviser for the lectures and or activities you have missed. Don't worry about it. "

" T-tha... "

" Shhh. " He puts his finger in my lips. Somehow, I didn't twitch or become nervous like before.

I didn't feel like I was in danger anymore.

I lied down on the bed and Flippy-kun fluffed the pillow and stayed by my side.

" Y-you must be busy because you're the chairman.. why are you still here? "

" Well, it's nice to have a break once a while right? I'am still a teenager you know. "

" It must be hard... "

" Not at all! So don't worry okay! I want you to smile like before! It helps me like an energy drink so please keep smiling! "

" R-really..? "

" Yup! "

I'm.. blushing. Again. This isn't the first time I've blushed when I'm with Flippy-kun.. including the time when at the bookstore and that time when he found out that I passed.

Why do I feel all weird...?

" Hey, don't think too much. You'll have wrinkles. "

Hehe..! **I think...** maybe just maybe.. I like this side of Flippy-kun. **I think**.

* * *

So! It seems that Flaky has.. a crush on Good Flippy! Wonder how this love story will go? Find out. -^_^- ❤

Tw : I seriously don't know where this love story will lead.. haha. * thinks *

Giggles : Hey, Tw~! I have something interesting for you~!

Tw : R-really..!? Oh, thank you Giggles!

Giggles : But first you have to find out what it is!

Tw : Okay.. an idea that could help in the next chappie?

Giggles : Most certainly~!

Tw : Uhh.. is it something sweet..?

Giggles : Noooo~

Tw : Something cute..?

Giggles : Oh yah~~! You're almost there~~!

Tw : Is it a cat~!?

Giggles : Noooo~!

Tw : How about a..

Petunia : GIGGLES! GIVE THAT BACK OR SO I WILL THROW A SACK OF ORANGES ON YOU!

Giggles : Times up~! It's Petunia's underwear with an I ❤ U HANDY sign~!

Petunia : Give it back! You panty stealing jerk!

Tw : Wait~! Maybe, Giggles is up to something! Maybe a beach outing~!

Petunia : W-what..!?

Giggles : Yah~! And make her wear this panty along with a matching will you marry me bra~~!

Tw : T-that's... AWESOME! That way, Handy will know her feelings for him!

Giggles : And you never know.. he also might be wearing an I ❤ PETUNIA BRIEF~!

Tw : I LOVE YOU, GIGGLES!

Petunia : Someone, SAVE ME.

Giggles : Come on, Petunia..! Let's make HANDYFALLFORYOUBYFORCEFULLYM AKINGYOUPUTONYOURLOVELOVEBRA ANDPANTYPLAN A SUCCESS~! ❤

Tw : While Giggles gets busy of preparing for Petunia's love-love bra and underwear, I'll think of a more decent and reasonable way to get those two together and think of more ideas for Flippy and Flaky's twisted crazy love story~! Again~~! Thank you so very much for reading this chappie~~! I have to go now and help Petunia~! hahaha! Always remember! YOU'RE ALL** AWEEESOMEE as EVEEER~! ❤/W/❤ *** runs toward them and tackles Giggles *


End file.
